Unleashing Potential
by beno11180
Summary: As I make my way up the ladder, I notice my unique ability to manipulate minds. At first, I am certain that the champions I play with are being helped by me to unleash their inner potential, but as time drags on, I find myself unleashing my own potential...
1. Chapter 1

'Riven!'

No response.

'Riven!'

Still no response.

Sometimes the life of a summoner is hard. Especially during those times when the champion you pick doesn't feel like co-operating. Of course, what makes it worse is the fact that I am expected to play with the champions they give me. And right now, it seems Riven doesn't even want to talk to me.

'Riven!' I screamed in her mind.

'Will you do me a favour and shut up? You're making me lose my concentration!' Her cold voice cuts through my mind sharply. I wince but keep on attacking her.

'You know you could have avoided dying there' I sigh as I watch her make her way to top lane.

'Yes'

'Riven, you need to listen to me' I say.

'Why should I listen to such a prick?'

'So that we can turn this game around!' I say, losing my patience.

I watch her farm the minions on top. Our top lane is missing and I ping out to my team.

'Riven, go to mid lane and help out' I tell her.

She doesn't reply.

'Riven, what is the problem with you today?' I ask her.

'What do you mean?' She says, hesitant about whether to tell me or not.

'What do I mean? You've played horrendously bad and don't even want to talk to me! And you ask what I mean?!'

I see her heading to mid lane. I feel that top is helping take dragon, which leaves mid open for a gank. Positioning her in the bush, I wait for the right moment, when suddenly she starts attacking without my telling her to.

She grabs the kill barely, remaining with 100 hp. As she starts to recall, I feel that she's not safe.

Score of 12-15 with Riven recalling. Riven had 5 kills and 3 deaths, mostly due to my help. She really didn't want to play, it seems.

But I wanted to. I knew she was in immediate danger and I somehow managed to help her evade the incoming ult from Ezreal.

I felt a pulse of energy pass near me, the trees were green, the river trickled its water slowly. I pulled back, breathing hard. I didn't talk to her for a full five minutes, blankly staring at her make her way across the rift. I had...somehow possessed her and made her do what I wanted. I'm not sure how it happened, but I did it. I flexed my hands and scratched my chin.

'Riven?'

'Y..Yes?' Her cocky voice was gone, replaced by a hesitant, slightly terrified voice.

'What...happened?' I ask, slightly cautious of the way she might act.

'I..I don't know' She said.

Neither do I. Neither do I.

I proceeded to carry the game with her, winning my promos to silver 3.

Finally. I was teleported out of the summoner rooms and got off the summoning platform, acknowledged by my ally summoners and given looks of hatred by the opposing summoners. I got out of the rooms, making my way over to the champions. Riven looked at me with a look of fear. The other champions congratulated me.

'That was very well played' Gentleman Cho'gath took off his hat to me.

'Thank you' I nod my head in acknowledgement.

'Good job, Riven' I extended my hand and she shook it. I nodded once more to the other champions and made my way out of the summoning hall.

Back at home, I thought about what had transpired earlier and found no possible explanation for it. I decided to let the matter drop for now. A knock on the door surprised me, as normally not many people come to see me.

I opened the door, and to my surprise, Riven was there.

'Hey' I tell her. She looks exhausted and pale. I am afraid she will collapse in my arms.

'Hey' she says weakly. Her light brown eyes seem unfocused.

'What happened?' I notice she seems to have a fever, as her body is full of sweat.

'I..I don't know' She teeters on the edges of her feet.

'Come inside' I say, planning to make her stay in a bed I had that wasn't being used. I grab her hand which she doesn't push away, and lead her into the house.

I lay her down on a bed, and she doesn't resist, can't resist. She seems weak and fragile, a part of her I have never seen before. I feel her forehead, which is burning to the touch. I rummage through the cupboards, searching for some painkillers; strange capsules which the Institute invented to aid against pain or sickness.

I hear her call me faintly, and I go next to her.

'Hey, I'll pop off and get some painkillers. Hang tight and don't move.'

She tried to smile, blinked and whispered something after me. I reached the door with a smile and left for the shop. You're welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Riven's health has been rapidly increasing since the day she came to me, incredibly weakened and sick. She has been pestering me to let her go, but I do not think she is ready for that yet. I am quite sure she will be fit to go in another day. She has taken leave from the summoning halls, but I was pestered even more consistently to summon other champions. I have had a tiring three days, caring for Riven and controlling champions. But I feel great, even if a little exhausted.

Finished with another game, I make my way to my house, ready for another two days off duty. I contemplate what I should do during my free time. The first thought that comes to mind is my power of mind. I still don't know how I have controlled Riven, and I haven't done it any more times, but I am determined to master this power and use it to my advantage.

Reaching the house, I open it and make my way across to Riven's bed. I would have asked her how she felt, but she was gone. I sigh and turn around. I turn and find Riven standing there, with a blush on her face. She seems strange, and I walk over to her and hug her.

A pair of lips hold mine as Riven darts in and kisses me. My heart is beating heavily as she lets me go.

'Thank you, summoner' She said and held me close for another kiss.

I hold her in my arms for a while then ask her what she was doing.

'You've been so good to me.' She nuzzles my head affectionately. 'I just thought I'd make it up to you' I can feel her heated blush and I start to become red myself.

'No, I mean, what did you do to get yourself so sick?'

She hugged me closer as she said: 'I felt really bad and felt that I wasn't good enough for anything. Especially the way I didn't listen to you in the match when you weren't doing anything wrong to me.' Tears started streaming down her face.

'What did you do?' I rub her neck and head slowly, trying to comfort her.

'I, I proceeded to train vigorously after the match, without resting and ended up breaking down, the way you found me when I came to you.'

I flinched. I thought Riven was known not to rush things, I guess people are wrong.

She stopped crying and hugged me, a small smile on her lips.

I could feel her breasts on my chest, but didn't really take any notice of them. 'Hey, it's all right now' I kiss Riven gently. 'Just take it easier next time, okay?'

She nodded. 'So?' She grinned at me as she suddenly pushed me on the bed. Well at least her strength's returning, I think as her push was quite strong.

She sits atop of me and we start kissing. Her warm mouth invites my tongue and I prod her tongue gently. As we break apart to catch our breaths, her saliva catches on my tongue an I twirl it around in my mouth and swallow it. She smiles at me kindly and presses my body down as she leans forward to kiss me again. Her breasts start to make a more profound impact on my senses and my crotch starts touching her crotch slightly. I close my eyes for a while and when I open them again, I see Riven giggling at me. I smile at her and she suddenly pushes down on my cock. I gasp as her leg starts to rub against my cock. Her smile shows that she is enjoying taking the lead here. I wince as the pain becomes unbearable, as the stimulation from her leg arouses my cock and it is straining against my clothes.

Riven smirks again. 'Your monster wants to be let out of its cage, summoner' She said seductively, while biting my ear and rubbing my chest with one hand.

'Oh god, Riven. That's fucking insane' Riven smiled at me and kissed me again slowly.

She dropped her hand and started moving down. Reaching my pelvic region, she slowly started taking off my jeans and pushed it down. My cock flew upwards seamlessly, easily seen through my boxers as a huge bulge.

'Oh wow!' Riven grinned at me, 'You were really enjoying my leg weren't you?'

She leaned over for another kiss and her leg crushed my cock again. I gasped with pleasure and she leaned over my cock again, biting the tip slowly.

I twitch with excitement as her warm mouth stimulates my cock. The biting induces some pain, but adds to the pleasure. She laves her mark on my boxers with her bite mark and the wet spot she sucked at. She finally takes off my boxers and my cock meets the cold air, proudly showing off its girth to the woman. I feel a little embarrassed but when she starts to suck the tip slowly, that feeling soon goes away.

'Do you like it?' she asked me as she licked the sides of my cock.

'Yes, your tongue feels great.' And it really does. She's hitting all the spots on my cock, not leaving anywhere untouched, as her tongue curls around my head.

'Good to know' She looks me straight in the eye as she starts to go down on my cock, reaching halfway with her mouth and twirling her tongue around. She then takes her mouth off my cock and licks the tip while she tells me that I have been the only one receiving pleasure and it's not fair.

She turns her ass towards me, and now I understand what she wants. Feeling her nice pussy, I prod her through the clothing. She moans and grips my hand tightly. I take off her trousers and her leggings. I rub her smooth legs and push her down on my face. She doesn't resist and presses her ass down on my face. Caught between her legs, I am forced to lick her pussy. She moans on top of me an I can see her panties becoming stained. She stops holding me and I move, taking off her panties, her beautiful backside is exposed to me and I can see her wet pussy, glistening with her juices. I lick it and her back arches backwards, as a moan escapes her lips. I lick faster and she grabs my head again between her legs as she leans away from me and starts licking my dick. I gasp and increase my action on her pussy, grabbing a finger and fingering her ass-hole as well. She begins to deepthroat my dick and I feel amazing. I gasp into her pussy and she feels my breath and laughs.

'It seems you like my blowjob' Riven said to me. 'Do you like my wet pussy?' She continued sucking on my dick.

I respond by licking her pussy furiously, and fingering both her ass and pussy. She deepthroats my dick again, and I groan in surprise and let go of her pussy, as I feel my climax approaching. I put my hands on her head and guide her up and down my cock. She acts as if she's going to resist, but lets me use her like I want. My cock begins to throb in her mouth and he looks at me, her eyes begging me to cum in her mouth. I push her down on my dick, making her deepthroat it at which point I came, straight into her throat. I let her go, breathing heavily. She gasps and some cum drips down the sides of her mouth.

'Hey, don't swallow it yet. I want to see your mouth filled with my cum'.

She opens her mouth and I see my cum strands inside her mouth. She swallows it down and licks her lips, kissing my limp penis.

'Did you like it?' she asked me with a twinkle in her eyes.

'That was amazing' I pull her on top of me, not minding the weight of her body on my cock. I kiss her slowly, and she returns it. She has a smile on her pretty face as she rubs her foot against my cock.

'Riven...'

'You want to go again?' She leans in to kiss me again.

I reach over and grab her perky nipples. I push her up a bit and suck on one of them, stimulating the other one with my hand. She moans seductively and begins biting my ears.

'Hey, next time, get your bunny suit' I mutter as I continue caressing her breasts.

'Oh, you like that huh?' She leaned lower and began planting small bites down my neck. A chill went through my spine. I run my hands to the sides of her back and start tickling her. She reacts violently, nearly hitting me with her elbow, but I dodged just in time.

'S..Sorry' She says, then bursts out laughing.

'Hey, you could have hurt me with that!' I feign annoyance, and laugh out with her. We stand like that for a few seconds, neither of us moving.

'Can we do this sometime else?' Riven turned around, her face directly above mine, capturing my full attention. She kisses me.

I smile. 'Why do you think I asked you to bring the bunny suit?' I kiss her again.

She laughs and brings herself closer to me. Her pussy gently brushes my cock and she whispers to me if I am ready.

I reply by prodding her pussy slowly, she grins and brings herself slowly down on my cock. We both moan as we feel intense pleasure. I stay docked in her for a while, merely kissing her, then start moving slowly inside her. She moans and pushes against my cock. Her blushed face arouses me more, seeing her beautiful face contorted with pleasure. I press deeper inside her, trying to reach her womb. My advancement is proven slow as although her pussy is quite wet, she is still tight and keeps clenching her pussy around my cock. I finally reach her womb and she yelps in surprise, not expecting me to go that far. I grin.

'That was quite far' Riven blushes and kisses me again, whilst pushing down on my cock. I gasp in her mouth as she begins to ride my cock slowly. She moans a bit and rests her head on my chest. I am touched by her and lean in to kiss her. She catches my movement and agrees with it, capturing my tongue and playing with it. I continue moving my cock into her pussy, pushing in and out . Then Riven lets out a scream as she cums onto my dick. Her wet juice and her sensual moans put me over the edge, and I cum as well, pumping her pussy full of my cum. She pants heavily on my face as she leans in to kiss me for the last time. She stays in that position, some cum leaking out of her pussy. I try to get out but I notice she has fallen asleep, I sigh and lean down on the bed, trying to get some sleep.


End file.
